narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jutsu
We allready have this page Latly I've seen a few pages involving jutsus and stuff. PLEASE STOP IT!!! That is what this page it for. If you have anything that you know about jutsus add it HERE!!! This site is becomeing very unorginized again. -LoneWolf 5 :Which pages are you talking about? If you're talking about having a article on Ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, etc... Then I'd half to say there is plenty of room for an article on those. This page is more for the basics about Jutsu, and maybe a very short introduction on the different kinds, the more detailed aspects of that should actualy be covered in other articles. If you're talking about creating an article about each jutsu there is, we have plenty of room for that to. This wikia is dedicated to absolutely everything about naruto, there is nothing else to clutter it up, so documenting every Episode, Term, Jutsu, Location, and piece of info is our task. We just need standards to how the pages are formatted. But if you're talking about general jutsu info being placed in articles about specific types of jutsu, then that is something that should be moved here. Just remember, there are multiple ways of organizing a Wiki. Dantman (Talk) 02:39, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay...How about this then? This page has a link to the articles ABOUT the differnt types of jutsus? So it would be *Ninjutsu *Article about Ninjutsu *Different Types of Ninjutsu :::Huh :/ I don't get it. Ninjutsu with the title as a link seams fine for linking to the main article, and right below it is a link to the list of Ninjutsu. And the actual Ninjutsu article would cover all the specifics. Though there is one thing I'd change. I'd put arround most of the content in the Ninjutsu article and then use a to include the part of the Ninjutsu article that fits an intro the most, that way this page wouldn't need to have it's info changed if we made the article better. Dantman (Talk) 04:49, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Info we should have Okay...Maybe I'm being too controlling again but what I was thinking is that each jutsu should include: name, type (maybe), users, and a little about it.LoneWolf 5 01:06, 1 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :I haven't got through more of them yet, but when I setup an infobox system, I'll make an infobox for Jutsu to, that should help make sure all the information needed is listed. Dantman (Talk) 02:34, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay...By the way, should we do an individual article for each jutsu or like the tijutsu page have an article for each jutsu on one page?208.190.24.3 17:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :::The wikia is about everything about naruto. And there isn't anything else to take up space. So a detailed article for each and every jutsu is what we should do. Dantman (Talk) 21:56, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay. I'll change the tijutsu page so that there is an article for each one.LoneWolf 5 22:34, 1 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 ::::::If we want more than just links inside the List of ... pages, then it's possible to use a include such as to include that content into the list. As long as we put proper tags into the jutsu articles. Dantman (Talk) 22:46, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Um....I'm not really sure what you're talking about so you take care of that also when I was coping and pasting I relized that I had lost the little retangular box that appears at the bottom of the page. Can you put them back on the pages for me? I'd really appricatie it. :::That box is a list of categorys which the page is listed under. To add a page to a category you use Category:categoryname where categoryname is the name of the category. It's just like making a link, except if you wish to make a link to a category you need to add a : to the start so to make a link you'd use Category:categoryname. So to add all the ninjutsu to the Ninjutsu category just add Category:Ninjutsu to the bottom of each ninjutsu page. It's good to leave one single empty line between the content of the page and the set of category links for readabilitys sake on the editors side. For more information on stuff you can start with Anime:Help:Contents. Also, Remember that gramaraticaly you should have a space after a : in a name. (Not namespaces like Talk: but in the ninjutsu articles it shoud be Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody not Demon Flute:Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody) Just hit move at the top of the page and add the space to fix it. It'll automatically create a redirect from the old page. Dantman (Talk) 00:53, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::::So just add Category:Kekkei Genkai to the bottom of Kekkei Genkai pages. Category:Taijutsu for Taijutsu. and use Category:Ninjutsu on Ninjutsu pages. The categorys already exist and they are subcategorys of the Jutsu category so it's nicely organized. Dantman (Talk) 00:57, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Ok, I just had the bot add all the existing ninjutsu linked from the ninjutsu list put in the Ninjutsu category. The ones in the Taijutsu list into the taijutsu category, and I used the search page to find what Kekkei Genkai I could and add those to the Kekkei Genkai Category. If you go to the recentchanges page and click Show bots (or just use this link limit=150&hidebots=0}}) you can see all the work the bot did. (It's the AnimeBot user. Dantman (Talk) 02:18, 2 March 2007 (UTC) genjutsu We should have a list of genjutsu,we have lists of taijutsu,ninjutsu,and Kekkei Genkai but none for genjutsu Random123 23:41, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I will be working on that shortly. I just haven't gotten around to it. Hopefully, since I have break I can do that.LoneWolf 5 00:47, 3 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 ::Take a look at List_of_Taijutsu. It's something I'm trying out. Do you guys think it makes a good layout for the jutsu lists? Dantman (Talk) 12:33, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::You've done it again. That is REALLY good. The name seems a little weird but it works. Keep it!LoneWolf 5 17:29, 3 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 ::::Which part is wierd? Remember I have CSS Access to how the entire site is laid out. Dantman (Talk) 17:48, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::::The lines inbetween but when I looked at the page....Yeah....It works.LoneWolf 5 00:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :::I saw your thing about the bot.... PLEASE DO THAT!!!!!! It would help me SOOOOOOOO much....I don't know why it didn't work for me...I tried to do it just like you did it but it didn't work....Now I'm affraid to make any edits there...Just goes to show how much more I need to learn about wikia LoneWolf 5 20:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 ::::Done. Now instead of editing List of Ninjutsu, List of Taijutsu, and List of Genjutsu you add new jutsu to List of Ninjutsu/list, List of Taijutsu/list, and List of Genjutsu/list with a basic format. Each line in between the START and END tags is considered a different jutsu. And each one has 3 parts seperated by a |. The first is the english name, second is the japanese name, and third is the romanized name. So English|Japanese|Romanized. On each line. Whenever you add new jutsu, just go to my talk page or somewhere I go, and ask me to run the JutsuFormatBot. If you need to change some of the basic text of the page the formatting is at List of Ninjutsu/format, List of Taijutsu/format, and List of Genjutsu/format. But don't mess with all that stuff inside of <>'s they may look like they are oddly formated, but when the bot parses everything though, it creates a well formated page. Dantman (Talk) 10:42, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I also fixed the glitch which caused it to sort Tsukuyomi: Black Dream before Tsukuyomi. Yes, that means that no matter what order you drop the jutsu into onto the list page it will always sort it alphabeticaly. You don't even half to sort the list page. Dantman (Talk) 10:57, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Something to add to our lists of jutsu... I have provided here some links to the now defunct Wikipedia's lists on jutsu in the naruto series... ninjutsu (A-G) ninjutsu (H-R) ninjutsu (S-Z) taijutsu genjutsu sealing jutsu i will add the link to ninjutsu from other media after i fix it... these pages, which i dug up in the history pages, are deleted from wikipedia because of fear of vandalism... i suggest that these lists be put together and/or edited here instead as this is the naruto wiki... thanks... 122.2.197.87 15:48, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::While this helps I believe we are already in the process of doing that. Its just that its a VERY long list of jutsu--TheUltimate3 21:22, 1 October 2007 (UTC) time/space ninjutsu Shouldn't we add time space jutsu in this page or in the list??? (Flying thunder god, kamui, summoning jutsu, and madara teleportation jutsu among others). Neji uchiha (talk) 20:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) so where is tensei ninjutsu? Nintaijutsu Where should we put Nintaijutsu?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Okay, what is this? I figure this is the best place to talk about this. What's this "Manga exclusive" thing I see next to jutsu names in character articles? If the anime hasn't caught up to where the manga is, of course certain jutsus aren't going to have been able to appear in the anime yet. You can't call them "manga exclusive" just because they haven't happened yet. They would only be manga-exclusive if they was never shown in the anime when they were in the manga. There is no such thing as a "manga exclusive" jutsu. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 18:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, so many complaints. I figured if the anime makers stopped today, it would be accurate, otherwise it is predicting the future, which is speculating. Simant (talk) 19:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) 2 Kekkei Genkai why do we have 2 Kekkei Genkai parts in this article? remove the one in the Sub Jutsu Types part -- (talk) 09:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Barrier Jutsu i don't know if this is the right place to talk about this, but I think we should have barrier techniques in the list and also add it as a classification. I'm saying it because there are a considerable number of barrier techniques (ex: only Jiraiya has 3 or so). (talk) 13:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu type Since jutsu types are usually left in Japanese, shouldn't we move Chakra Absorption Technique, Chakra Flow, Collaboration jutsu and Flower Ninja Art to their Japanese names? Three of those already have the names in the article, and I'm certain that in the Three-Tails arc when Jiraiya started teaching Naruto about this, he actually spoke the term. I won't suggest moving Tailed Beast Skill because that isn't an actually canon name, as far as I'm aware. Omnibender - Talk - 02:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :A previous discussion has suggested moving in the opposite direction; from romaji to English. ''~SnapperT '' 04:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::That does seem more appropriate. Let me restart that. Omnibender - Talk - 18:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) New Jutsu Category How about we create a new jutsu category for Body Transformation Technique, techniques that involve manipulation and creation of bodily abilities and unique bodily abilities (not hiden), jutsu that enhance and grant bodily abilities and powers and there are loads of jutsu like that: Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral, Armour of Sticky Gold, Attack of the Twin Demons , Assimilate All Creation Technique , Body Absorption, Body Alteration, Body Controlling Technique, Body Revival Technique, Body-Splitting Technique, Body Shedding Calorie Control , Casualty Puppet , Chakra Hair Trap Technique, Colour Course Change, Combination Transformation, Curse Doll Technique, Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood, Cursed Seal Chakra Blast, Cursed Seal of Earth, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Destroying Axe Fist, Drunken Fist, Eight Gates, Earth Release Armour, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Empty Cicada Shell Technique, Execution by Kiss, Eye Mind Reading, Face Copying Technique, Four Legs Technique, Hair Camouflage, Hair Spikes, Heal Bite, Human Body Shedding Technique, Jet Booster Jump, Jibakugan, Kaima Form, Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique, Lightning Strike Armour, Long Strangling Hairs Technique, Magnet Ninja Art, Medical Mode, Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique, Mind Reading, Mysterious Peacock Method, Needle Hell, Needle Jizō, Parasite Demon Demolition Technique, Plasma Ball, Poison Mist, Piston Fist, Pressure Points of Harm and Death, Revival Fist, Rinne Six Paths, Rock Armour, Dance of the Shikigami, Six Paths of Pain, all known Yamanak Clan techniques etc The category can also include implants and unique abilities, these are becoming involved in the Naruto series more and more. Too many ninja use these kind of techniques (Hanzo, Nagato, Kakuzu, Hidan, Madara, Danzo, Sasuke, Tobi, Konan, Kidomaru, Kakashi, Fuka, Yamanaka Clan, Jugo, Orochimaru) for us to ignore them. You guys can alter the category name and definition as you like, my point is that such a category should be created. (talk) 07:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) There is no such thing.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 16:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Name of Article I just noticed this odd little bit of inconsistency and figured here would be better than the MOS talk page. If the policy is to use "technique" for jutsu pages then why isn't this article called Techniques? SeaTerror (talk) 07:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :We translate the technique names, but for the main categories of techniques, we don't. That's why we have fūinjutsu and genjutsu instead of sealing techniques and illusion techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Other jutsu categories What about kenjutsu or shurikenjutsu.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 12:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) They are types of jutsu right why aren't they in this page.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 16:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : --Cerez365™ (talk) 17:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok then.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 11:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Rank If rank decides the difficulty of the jutsu, what determines the chakra? I know that there are techniques that their chakra usage are determined by how much chakra is out in such as Fire Release:Great Fireball Technique.Exclude them.--Aeonophic (talk) 19:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC)Aeonphic Nothing. We don't know about how much chakra so and so jutsu use. The only jutsu that we have confirmation of the amount of chakra used, is Kamui, cause Kakashi can only use it a few times a day, or risk running out of chakra. There has never been any chart or graph for chakra usage given, not in the manga, databooks, anime, or even movies. (talk) 20:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Explosives Should kayakujutsu be included in this article? (talk) 01:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :No. Most techniques which result in explosions involve either nature transformation or explosive tags. Omnibender - Talk - 01:32, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Space-Time Ninjutsu Space-Time ninjutsu isn't on the list of sub-jutsus, It is clearly distinguishable from other ninjutsus. Thelzor (talk) 01:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : It's already listed on the page, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu#Space.E2.80.93Time_Ninjutsu. TricksterKing (talk) 08:23, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Genjutsu: Kai Shouldnt we create a Jutsu Article for this? I mean its pretty much a ninjutsu--Keeptfighting (talk) 12:38, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :This looks enough to me.--JOA2013:01, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::It was called Jutsu, so we should treaten it as such and create an article for it but thats just my opinion any other ones?--Keeptfighting (talk) 14:23, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::JOA20's got it right. While it's true we've had articles made for general skills in the past, there's no information in a case like this one where it's worth an article. A subsection is all that's necessary.--Mina talk | 14:28, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, I never recall it ever being called a "jutsu"..--Omojuze (talk) 14:42, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::It was called jutsu when Tenten tried to escape the Genjutsu World, that was the time i thought about why there is no Article for that--Keeptfighting (talk) 19:20, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Pictures I've got several pictures which in my opinion are better choices than the one we have now. These are for 6 Articles, 5 of them are Jutsus. So I made it here. http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/imagebq9v2d5ezk.png That Pictures show a single Truth-Seeking Ball during Minatos explanation about how it works. It's clearly better than the one that shows Obito's complete body. :) http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/imagekx4ywtfv0s.png Just a better pictures of the Rasengan http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/image1uh6jyfokm.png Chakra Transfer Technique, anyone against it? http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/imagekq9ewncma8.png Tailed Beast Shockwave during the Nine-Tails Attack on Konoha. http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/image2tjawx0ksi.png Natural Energy. Naruto sensing the Jubi http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/imagewq2dpzv3x6.png Negative Emotion Sensing. It shows Naruto, while sensing the hatred of the Sound Four. In my poinion it shows more than Naruto who attacks a disguised Clone.--Keeptfighting (talk) 15:12, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :They're good pictures. --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 23:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Kekkei Mōra For some reason, it's on this page twice. Any way to fix it? 21:05, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Fusion Techniques I don't know if this was ever discussed before, but should there be a new category for Fusion Techniques (融合術, Yūgōjutsu) as described by the 4th DB for Darui's Lightning jutsu? It seems to me that this is different from Cooperation Techniques in that it is only one user that makes use of 2 natures. I also find it interesting that it's an example of using 2 natures without it turning into a Kekkei Genkai even though the user in this case does have a KG with the 2 natures. So should this be a new category?--GunmetalDragon (talk) 21:22, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :Other than the name and the example, we don't know anything about what it's supposed to be to make a category out of it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Summoning Techniques Is there a reason this page doesn't list Summoning Techniques? Livingston (talk) 13:04, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :They're space-time ninjutsu, which are listed. Omnibender - Talk - 02:35, January 7, 2019 (UTC)